Attack on Stylers' Grow House
The Attack on Stylers' Grow House was a confrontation that pitted the combined forces of Luke Cage and Iron Fist against the Stylers. Background Eventually, Luke Cage and Danny Rand managed to locate Turk Barrett at his Pot shop. Rand lets Cage confront Barrett about how he has gotten into any criminal activities to which he replied that he hasn't been in for a while. Cage wondered if he noticed any new drug that had ever been seen but Barrett decided not to tell him. Cage proceeded to tell him where it is and broke his products. Barrett confessed that certain activities are happening at an abandoned warehouse near Rucker Park.Luke Cage: 2.10: The Main Ingredient Attack and Danny Rand watch over Stylers' warehouse]] The Stylers arrived at the warehouse in a van and brought out the supplies for the plant they were about to make. Luke Cage and Iron Fist looked over the men at a distance. Rand proceeded to ask Cage about being fazed about going in but Cage replied that he is not. The Stylers in the warehouse were heavy-armed as the plant was ready to be shipped. A group of men noticed noises coming out of the door. As the noises stop, Rand uses his fist to punch open the steel door and enter the warehouse ready to fight alongside with Cage. and Danny Rand defeating Bushmaster's men]] Cage and Rand found heavy resistance amongst the group of men and proceeded to take them down and splitting up. Fighting together, both Defenders managed to defeat all of the Stylers in the side-by-side hallways and striking each one. As they reach each other again, the Stylers began to outmatch them by surrounding Cage and Rand. Cage had the idea of patty-cake, Rand replied in a resounding question. Cage explains by telling to fire up his fist and hit his right hand. Rand began to summon his chi and hit Cage's hand, the summoning force blast each one of the Stylers in one blow. Cage and Rand noticed two men confronting them and one of them pulled out a rocket launcher. Cage had an idea of using Rand to knock both of them out. Rand proceeded to be picked up and thrown while using his chi to knock out both of them. Successfully taken down all the Stylers, Rand and Cage and locate the drug through the door. and Danny Rand burning down the warehouse]] Cage asked the Styler what are they trying to do with the plants that they are growing. Styler proceeded to answer his question and Rand picks up one of the plants and touches them to see if they died out. Styler explained that in order to make the plant grow in need to be planted in Jamaican soil or sunlight to have a full effect or else it withers. Cage concluded that what they're doing won't work as long and preceded to let go of the man and told him to run. Rand left the dying plant on the soil it on and said that they should move and made the call for an investigation. Cage and Rand finished their task by burning down the building and the plants. Aftermath and Danny Rand talks about Shou-Lao]] Luke Cage and Danny Rand went to Genghis Connie's Too to eat. Connie Lin went to check up on Cage and see if he is any hungry as he is been eating for too long. After Lin offers a place to stay at the restaurant, Cage refused and noticed Rand is making a face that he wants to talk but Rand would rather eat and rest. As they relaxed, they both discussed what happened during the day and about being a hero. Rand admitted that Claire Temple was asked to look after Cage. Cage asked why did she call Rand and he replied with making him sure that doesn't get too angry and how she is worried about him. He assured his friend that he was not alone in his struggle to defend New York City. Cage began to express his issue with Rand, telling him that fighting a dragon was only metaphorical and not real. Rand retorted his statement and told that if he could believe that he is bulletproof and his hand glows then surely he would believe in a dragon, to which he replied with a disagreement. References Category:Events